Machines originally designed as front end loaders with tracks or wheels, whether having skid-steering wheels or turnable wheels, such as Bobcat brand machines, have been adapted to become general purpose mobile tool carriers that can receive a variety of controllable tool attachments to be attached to the front or back of the machine and controlled by an operator sitting in the operator's seat.